Taruto's New Pets
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai and Ryou have turned Kisshu and Ichigo into kittens, and Taruto decides to take care of them, not knowing one of them is Ichigo.


**Taruto's New Pets**

_Aarrrgh! _Ichigo thought. _I HATE being a kitten! Why did Ryou have to do that? _She thought about it, then answered her own question with, _Because he's a JERK, that's why. And now I have no clue where I am. Great._

Ichigo wandered around for a while, until she heard what sounded like another kitten crying. She followed the sound, and found a black kitten sitting on a bench, crying. _"Hey, what's wrong?" _she asked the kitten. He looked to be about her age, and had a dark red ribbon around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at her sadly with his big golden eyes.

Ichigo jumped up next to him on the bench, and asked, _"Did someone abandon you?"_

"_Yeah…." _the kitten said sadly. _"What about you?"_

"_I ran away," _Ichigo said. _"Do you think you can get this bow off my tail? If I get found, it's not going to be pleasant."_

"_I'll try," _the kitten said. _"Did you have a bad owner?"_

"_Evil is more like it," _Ichigo said gloomily.

The other kitten pulled on the ribbon with his teeth, and it untied, falling onto the bench. _"Thanks," _Ichigo said. _"Do you have a name?"_

"_I'm Kisshu," _the kitten said gloomily.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _"I'm Ichigo," _she said. _"What happened to you?"_

"_Pai decided he'd had it with my teasing, and turned me into a kitten, then left me on this bench," _Kisshu said gloomily. _"What happened to you?"_

"_Ryou pinned me against the wall and turned me into a kitten," _Ichigo said disgustedly._ "I hate him, so I ran away this time, instead of waiting to get turned back. And I have no clue where I am- not that it matters."_

"_Should we try to find some place to sleep, or is this bench good?" _Kisshu asked.

"_It's not a good idea to sleep in the open; there are cat and dog catchers who look for strays to take to the shelter," Ichigo said. "Much as I hate to say it, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be separated."_

"_You're right," _Kisshu said. _"Hey, I wonder if I can still teleport." _He concentrated, then to Ichigo's surprise, teleported.

Kisshu reappeared behind Ichigo, and said, _"Looks like it. Do you want to go to your house, or back to my ship?"_

"_Back to your ship, since Ryou can turn into a kitten as well, and it's probably safer for at least you on the ship," _Ichigo said.

"_Okay, hang on to me," _Kisshu said. Ichigo put a paw on his back, and he teleported them to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship.

Almost as soon as they landed, they heard Pai shout, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK!" Then they heard teleportation and a door slamming. To their surprise, Taruto was the one who teleported in. "Kisshu, you brought a friend?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu nodded and said in cat language to Ichigo, _"Don't let him know you're really Ichigo."_

Ichigo nodded as Taruto looked puzzled. "Kisshu, I can't understand cat," he said. "Can you still use telepathy?"

Kisshu sighed and said telepathically, _This is Suzu, she ran away from a bad owner. _To Ichigo he said, _"I told him your name is Suzu, k?"_

"_K," _Ichigo said.

They heard teleportation again, and all three of them cringed when Pai said, "Taruto, put them back on Earth."

"Pai, Kisshu's our friend and our brother; I'm not just going to leave him out in the cold," Taruto said. "And he says his friend ran away from a bad owner. I promise I'll keep them in my room and keep them quiet; please don't throw them out!"

Pai sighed. "Fine, I won't throw them out, but you are completely responsible for them, got it?" he said. "And don't turn them into Chimeras."

Ichigo squeaked, alarmed. Kisshu nuzzled her as Taruto said, "Don't worry, I won't turn them into Chimeras."

Pai nodded curtly and said, "Take them to your room."

Taruto picked Kisshu and Ichigo up, then teleported to his room. He gently set the kittens down when he landed, and said, "This is your new home, I guess."

_Jeez Taruto, what's up with the insane amount of candy wrappers in here? _Kisshu asked.

"I like candy," Taruto said defensively.

Ichigo started batting a candy wrapper around, and Taruto said, "Suzu likes them."

_I still think you need to clean up, _Kisshu said. _What do you think's going to happen if Suzu decides to eat one? _

Taruto sighed. "Point taken, I'll find a broom," he said. He teleported out, and Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other.

"_Should we try to find a way to go back to normal?" _Kisshu asked.

"_No," _Ichigo said. _"We're screwed if Taruto and Pai find out who I really am. I don't really like being a cat, but it's better than being dead. The ribbon I asked you to take off my tail had my pendant on it. Ryou can't track me anymore, but I'm safer if no one finds out I'm really Ichigo."_

Taruto came back with a broom before Kisshu could respond, and said, "I'm going to sweep the floor, so why don't you two get on the bed?"

Ichigo jumped onto the bed and curled up, followed by Kisshu. Taruto started sweeping the room. The kittens watched for a bit, but then got bored, and decided to take naps.

They were woken up sometime later when Taruto gently moved them to a large cushion on the floor. "This is your bed, 'kay?" he said.

Kisshu and Ichigo nodded, then curled back up.

The next morning, they were all woken up by Pai banging on the door. Taruto sighed and went to open it, then asked, "What's so important?"

"Someone's trying to access the ship," Pai said. "I assume it's the Mews."

"Great…." Taruto sighed. "Why haven't you turned Kisshu back to normal yet?"

"If he's a kitten, he can't tease me about fish," Pai said.

"Or maybe you just don't know HOW to turn him back," Taruto said.

"That too," Pai said. "Why does it matter?"

"Because he's our brother!" Taruto said. "Just because he teases you doesn't mean he doesn't like you, you know. And he can still use telepathy, so if it's his mouth you're worried about, you failed."

Pai's face twisted with rage, and he smacked Taruto. Taruto put a hand on his cheek, looking stunned. It faded as he screamed, "That does it, Pai! Have fun facing the Mews alone, 'cause I'm NOT helping you!" He snapped his fingers, and Pai vanished. Taruto slammed his door, and locked it, pressing a button on the lock. Then he threw himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow.

Kisshu and Ichigo were a bit stunned too, but Ichigo jumped onto the bed, and nudged Taruto, rubbing him. "Nya?" she asked.

Taruto looked at her, and said sadly, "Hi Suzu. Do you have siblings?"

Ichigo shook her head. "You're lucky," Taruto said. "Or at least, you're lucky you don't have Pai for a sibling. Kisshu's much nicer, even though his obsession with the old hag can be annoying. He's much more caring than Pai, though, and at least he has real emotions. Pai is a zombie."

"Nyaa…." Ichigo said.

Taruto sighed. "Sometimes I wish the old hag would just fall for Kisshu- but then I'd have to deal with months of him gloating about how wrong Pai was."

_You do realize I'm sitting right here, right? _Kisshu asked dryly. _And quit calling Koneko-chan an 'old hag'. I'm a year older than her, so does that make me an old hag?_

Taruto looked nervous and said, "No! You're not old! Um…. are you going to claw me?"

_If you continue with the 'old hag' comments, you will get clawed, _Kisshu said.

"Fine…." Taruto said. "I don't get why you get to call her a toy, but I can't call her an 'old hag'. Pudding says being called a toy makes Ichigo feel bad."

_I didn't know that, _Kisshu said. _I guess I'd better stop, and probably apologize._

"It's not going to be easy to apologize when you're a kitten, but I suppose you're right," Taruto said. "Maybe when you get back to normal."

_If that ever happens, _Kisshu said bitterly.

"Good point," Taruto said, as they heard a knock on the door. "PAI, GO TO HELL!" Taruto shouted.

"Pudding isn't Pai!" they heard from the other side of the door.

Taruto sighed and went to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Pudding, why are you here?" he asked.

"Pudding came to see if Taru-Taru wanted to form a truce, while the others try to convince Pai-oniichan," Pudding said. "Where's Kisshu-oniichan?"

"Pai turned him into a kitten," Taruto said gloomily. "And he brought a friend back. Her name is Suzu."

Pudding looked over at the kittens, and said, "Kawaii, na no da!"

"Yeah," Taruto said. "Kisshu and I both want to form a truce, but Pai's a problem. Do you think the others can convince him?"

"Pudding thinks so," Pudding said. "Pudding and her friends got rid of Ryou after Ichigo-oneechan disappeared."

"Ichigo disappeared?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah…." Pudding said sadly. "Pudding thinks Ryou turned her into a kitten and she ran for it."

"Ichigo can turn into a kitten?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah na no da," Pudding said.

Taruto looked over at Kisshu and Ichigo, and Ichigo's ears drooped. "You're Ichigo, aren't you?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded sadly. Then she kissed Kisshu. There was a loud POOF, and smoke surrounded them both. When it cleared, they were both back to normal- and Ichigo was hugging Kisshu.

Kisshu was almost in shock; Ichigo was HUGGING him? After a minute of shock, he hugged her back. Noticing Pudding and Taruto were watching, he teleported to his room. As soon as they landed, he asked, "Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

Instead of answering directly, Ichigo whispered, "Thank you…."

"For what?" Kisshu asked.

"Everything," Ichigo said. "I love you, Kisshu."

Kisshu was stunned speechless. Ichigo pulled back and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kisshu snapped out of it, and looked at her. "You love me? For real?" he asked hopefully.

"For real," Ichigo said, smiling. "And you're not dreaming."

Kisshu smiled happily. Ichigo smiled back, and said, "Let's let the others work out the truce and Pai; you and I can stay here and kiss."

"Sounds good to me," Kisshu said, smirking.

And that's exactly what they did.

**Corny ending, but I like this. I hope you do too!**


End file.
